narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsuki Uchiha
Tatsuki Uchiha (うちは たつき, Uchiha Tatsuki) was a famous kunoichi that was alive during the warring clan era, before Konohagakure and the shinobi village system was established. Recognized to be equally strong as she was beautiful, Tatsuki gained her notorious reputation for her strength and determination as a ninja, which were masked behind her peculiar beauty. Background Being born during the warring clan era, Tatsuki was raised by Yushiro Uchiha after both of her biological parents were killed in battle. Having never known her parents, Tatsuki adored Yushiro and never left his side when she was young, very much drawn to his ambitious nature. Aiming to please, Tatsuki was very mature and passionate towards everything she did as a child, always eager to try new things, and often kept herself busy with learning traditional dance while Yushiro went out to battle. As one who didn't favour participating in physical sport, Tatsuki also enjoyed playing Go and making flower arrangements, as well as watching traditional dance performances. While she was generally reserved around children her age, Tatsuki had a very strong, sister-like relationship with her younger cousin, Kanako. While they argued and bickered often, they were both inseparable, and also had an on-going rivalry as children. Out of the two, Tatsuki was seen to be the leader who often bossed Kanako around, usually getting them both into mischievous ordeals, despite Kanako's independent and enterprise nature. Out of love for her adopted father, however, Tatsuki started learning how to become a ninja when she was still very young, despite her equal adoration for song and dance. She took her ninja training very seriously and pushed aside her other hobbies for a time, in which she was mostly seen sparring and practicing with other children, constantly working to improve her skills. Yushiro personally trained her in strategy and genjutsu, putting much more emphasis on these two skills than on ninjutsu or physical combat, which greatly influenced her fighting techniques. As she started going off to battle, her ninjutsu and taijutsu skills improved greatly with the help of Juzo Uchiha, who would later become her lover, and aided in building her reputation in battle. Personality Tatsuki's elegance and beauty has enchanted some, while others label her beauty to be equally dangerous. Egotistic and self-centered, Tatsuki loves to flaunt her natural talents as her pride borderlines arrogance, in which she sees herself to be a simple but sophisticated woman with strong grace. Towards others, Tatsuki remains polite and reserved, emotionally detached, as she only keeps a few close friends. Upon meeting new people she scrutinizes and profiles their character, basing them off of initial impressions and her assumptions, making others think she is over confident with herself. However, despite her cold and intimidating demeanour, Tatsuki is a woman of gentle nature and is extremely loyal, never going back on her word. She goes out of her way to help those she considers close and always keeps her promises, which is why she is considered a good ally. Tatsuki is also quick to offend and takes challenges against her authority or skills very seriously. While she won't have an outburst of rage, Tatsuki isn't shy to intimidate or belittle others to secure her position, especially because of her competitive nature. She is, however, tasteful with her sarcastic humour and knows her place, so she won't ever speak out at inappropriate times or in front of those she knows will get offended. There is a significant contrast in Tatsuki's personality when in battle and when she is off duty, to the point where people would consider her to be two different people. In war, Tatsuki performs as a cold, but never cruel, kunoichi who displays her true strength and determination on the battlefield, despite her dislike for war. For the honour of her clan and love for her adopted father, she acts like a fearsome warrior to increase the Uchiha's notability in battle, hoping for a day in which there is no war. Appearance Tatsuki is a tall, fair-skinned woman with long black hair that she ties back at the nape of her neck. Her collar-length bangs are center parted and pinned away from her face while two untied locks of hair fall over her shoulders, draped over her breasts and reach as far as her waist. Tatsuki's eyes are black as jet, their almond shape accented with black khol and long eyelashes, elegantly slanted above sharp cheekbones. Her lips are painted a subtle crimson, adding thickness that isn't naturally there, with a pointed chin and an oval face that's lengthened by her subtly curved nose. Tatsuki adds to her height by wearing heeled-shoes, her figure feminine with well-endowed curves. When she was younger, Tatsuki wore a simple blue kimono with a navy obi tied around her waist, lined with a purple sash. On the sleeves was a three tomoe design, the same pattern as the Sharingan, with a black wrap-shirt tucked underneath. A series of bandages were kept wrapped around her ankles and covered her calves, her feet clad with traditional wooden sandals. She kept her hair bound at the nape of her neck with her chin-length bangs framing her face. Even at a young age she was quite tall, towering over her younger cousin despite the few years separating them. When in battle, Tatsuki was seen to be clad in black turtle-neck undershirt that covers her torso and upper arms. Over that she wears a navy blue shirt with loose short sleeves, revealing the trim of the undershirt, and red armour plates that cover her shoulders, breast, abdomen, and hips. Over her forearms Tatsuki wore fingerless gloves that reached all the way up to her elbows, plated with silver armour, matching the three tomoe medallion that was embedded in her armour just underneath her breasts. Underneath her armour she wore navy pants with a long skirt tucked in the back, covering her backside, that fell to her knees. She wore traditional wooden sandals and tied her hair high up on her head, leaving two locks to fall over her shoulders that she bound with a series of bandages. In her leisure and after her retirement as a ninja, Tatsuki wore a navy blue kimono that she loosely draped over her shoulders, revealing much of her torso, with a black wrap-style shirt underneath. The length of her kimono varied, with the back reaching all the way down to her calves while the front fell only to her knees, revealing the black thigh-high stockings that she wore underneath. Over her waist she wore a maroon-coloured obi with pink ties, matching the strings that she tied at the fringe of her stockings, and a matching choker. Tatsuki also continued wearing fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, leaving her hair bound low and her bangs pinned back. Abilities Like most Uchiha, Tatsuki is a kunoichi with an affinity for fire release techniques and shares the ability to use her clan's famous fire ninjutsu. However, despite the stength of those techniques, that is the extent of her ninjutsu abilities; instead, Tatsuki mastered skills in genjutsu and kenjutsu, and is also praised for her strategic skills. Tatsuki isn't physically strong nor notably adept at taijutsu, but her natural grace and skills in dance help improve her physical combat, for she can easily evade and trick her opponents. Genjutsu Tatsuki's skill in genjutsu is very vast as she is considered to be one of the best genjutsu users in the clan. Predominantly using flora in her illusions, Tatsuki eventually earned the title''Tatakai no Bara'' (戦いのバラ) and often masked kunai or other projectiles as swirling flower petals or trapped enemies with vines or branches. Tatsuki also uses her genjutsu to manipulate others, creating false events and influencing peoples' behaviours, making it easy to interrogate enemy ninja. She can also inflict her illusions to more than one person at a time, which she can use to draw out and isolate target opponents. Dōjutsu Sharingan Like other ninja in her clan, Tatsuki was able to awaken her Sharingan as she started going off to battle, activating it after experiencing significant emotional distress from the constant fighting. With this ability, Tatsuki has access to the Sharingan's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, using advanced genjutsu, following and predicting enemy movement, as well as copying other ninja techniques. Combined with her kenjutsu skills, Tatsuki's Sharingan proved to be quite deadly as she allowed her opponents little time to react or parry her advances, often following and influencing their movements in order to gain the upper hand. After its activation, Tatsuki was not shy about using its abilities and habitually relied on it more often than she needed, using it to improve her prowess on the battlefield. Mangekyou Sharingan Tatsuki was also able to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan at the age of 21 after the death of her lover, Juzo Uchiha, which greatly affected her personality and mental state. After his death, Tatsuki was seen to be very reserved and distant, even towards those she considered close, molding her into the woman she currently is. However, because she had already established the habit of overusing her Sharingan, Tatsuki almost immediately started suffering from the side effects from the Mangekyou Sharingan as her eyesight quickly deteriorated, leaving her completely blind by the age of 27. Because of this, Tatsuki was forced to retire as a ninja soon after Konohagakure was built, leaving her reputation as a fearsome warrior to whither. Equipment Chain Whip While most shinobi during this period used various assorted weapons, Tatsuki focused and became most fluent with her specialty Chain Whip . Her chain whip, nicknamed Himawari (ひまわり), got it's reputation as Tatsuki began infusing her fire release into the blade, in which the metal would immediately be engulfed in flames. This weapon can only be used in long-ranged battles, but can also be a tool to hook onto enemies and pull them close for short-ranged combat, and has been proven to be quite deadly when Tatsuki wields it. She was mostly seen carrying this when she went to battle, not even carrying a katana like most others, and predominantly fights with this whip. Iron Fan Even when not in battle, Tatsuki carries an iron fan in the sleeve of her kimono, which she can use to shoot projectile senbon needles through the individual frames of the fan, in which the wood had been hollowed out. Since it is disguised to be a normal, decorative fan, the weapon generally goes undetected as a threat. Status Pre-Konohagakure Warring Clan Era Coming soon :) Founding of Konohagakure Tired with the constant fighting, the Senju clan presented a truce to the Uchiha clan, trying to make a world of peace. It was then that Tatsuki was extremely optimistic that she was finally able to live in peace, especially after fighting nonstop wars for the majority of her life. For her, the village was the key to create a balance between the clans and to eliminate selfish struggles for power, finally bringing peace to a land that only knew war. And thus, along with the rest of her clansmen, she disregarded Madara Uchiha's unease and greatly supported the truce between the clans, excited for the start of a new era. She set her expectations remarkably high, aiming to live in a world where war was a foreign concept and not sought after. Together with the Senju, the Uchiha worked to establish a ninja system to promote peace between clans, gathering all they have conquered to form a shinobi village. Eventually, Konohagakure was founded with Hashirama Senju as Hokage, marking the creation of the first ninja village. Konohagakure During the time of Konoha's construction, Tatsuki took an active role in creating a secure ninja system and was mostly seen working alongside to create security orgnizations, acting as a strategist. She was driven and engrossed with the idea of Tobirama's promise, finally seeing herself living in a world of benevolence, and refused to miss any opportunity to better the village as she worked to ensure the village's long-term safety. However, despite her enthusiasm in these projects, Tatsuki was rendered unable to participate to the end of her creations due to her quickly deteriorating eyesight and poor physical health. After going blind, Tatsuki was swallowed up in dread and self-pity, often locking herself inside of her home and idly playing the sanshin to pass time. This behaviour didn't last long, for Tatsuki also grew extremely ill, in which she was forced to be bedridden after only a matter of days of showing symptoms. It was then that she was forced to retire as a ninja and settled to live with her cousin, Kanako, unable to fulfill her dream to see her plans completed. Still, she often comforted herself that, despite her illness, she was still able to finally live in peace without the constant threat of war, which eased her suffering and gave her a sense of fulfillment. First Shinobi World War While stuck in her depression and immobility, it wasn't long before Tatsuki had also received news that Konohagakure was preparing for war with the other Great Five Nations, bringing an end to the short-term peace that she had fought so desperately for. Furious, Tatsuki began to doubt and question Tobirama's promise of a land of benevolence, cursing the childishness and stupidity of such a dream, failing to acknowledge the severity of the war. With this burden, her health sharply declined with each passing day, making it evident that she would never be able to live in an era of peace, which only worsened her mood and sense of fulfillment. Feeling betrayed, she refused to see Tobirama before he left for battle. While Konoha was at war, it wasn't long until Tatsuki's health took a turn for the worse, striking her with fever and vivid delusions. After a few days of this, Tatsuki succumbed to her illness and passed away, unable to recognize her dream of experiencing a life of long-lasting peace. Part II Coming soon :) Quotes *''(To Tobirama)'' "You must be quite confident." *''(To Juri Ginchishio)'' "You make a great pair, you and I." *''(To Madara) "I will not break as easily!" *(To Juzo)'' "You will pay!" *''(To Kanako, about Tobirama)'' "I was foolish, to believe in that man's childish dream; in a land of benevolence." *''(To Juri Ginchishio)'' "To think anyone would see me like this..." *''(To Tobirama)'' "I know better than to assume you're doing me a favour." *''(To Yuki Shiramatsu)'' "Prepare to kneel before me." *''(To Tobirama)'' "Do you take me for a fool? You won't win me over with empty words." *''(To Yuki Shiramatsu) "You're alone? Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself?" Trivia *Tatsuki's name means ''"honour". *Tatsuki's favourite pastimes include watching plays and spending time in hot springs. *Her hobby is traditional dancing. *Her favourite foods are domburi and onigiri with fish flakes. *Tatsuki's love interest is Tobirama Senju. *Tatsuki has a scar on her back from her fight with Juzo, stretching diagonally from her shoulder blade to her hip, of which she is very self-conscious about. *Tatsuki's greatest fear is being forgotten and the thought of death for her loved ones. *Tatsuki wished to fight Madara Uchiha, but never did so because of his notorious prowess and overwhelming strength. *To show her support for the founding of Konoha, Tatsuki had the Leaf symbol printed on her obi, replacing where her Uchiha crest was once marked on her abdomen. Reference Tatsuki Uchiha and images are orignal from my deviantART. The background of Tatsuki's profile image belongs to TV Tokyo, while the image of Tatsuki's chain whip was found on Google and belongs to Tecmo and Koei. Tatsuki is a minor character that appears in the fanfiction Hot Blooded written by ScarletDivinity. Juri Ginchishio, a related character, belongs to Cerovas. Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Any additional information was found on Wikipedia. Category:Original Character Category:Uchiha Clan